Destiny
by Chieko Akane
Summary: Setitik kenangan datang kepada ku malam ini. Menyapa di tengah dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Kenangan itu tak datang sendiri, namun ia membawa bayangmu bersamanya. Kenangan yang kita tanam di dasar, kenangan yang tak akan pernah kita bagi pada siapapun. OOC, Typo(s), AU. Read & Review, please?


_Setitik kenangan datang kepada ku malam ini. Menyapa di tengah dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Kenangan itu tak datang sendiri, namun ia membawa bayangmu bersamanya. Terasa sungguh menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan begitu ingat kau tak berada di dekat ku. Setitik kenangan yang datang tak hanya bersama bayangmu, namun juga bersama kenangan yang kita bangun. Kenangan yang kita tanam di dasar, kenangan yang tak akan pernah kita bagi pada siapapun_.

* * *

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Cover by Hunberry Guruma, Devian Art.**

Genre(s) : **Drama ****and Romance**

Rated : **T**

Pair(s) : **Aomine x Kise**

* * *

**Destiny**

**Collaboration By**

**Chieko Akane & Ryuukaze Hikari**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Daikicchi~"

**Deg**

Pemuda berambut navy blue yang sedang istirahat itu membelalakan matanya seketika. Lagi – lagi.. panggilan itu terdengar lagi olehnya. Walau sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya, namun panggilan itu terasa sangat jelas dan nyata baginya. Panggilan seakan menyeretnya kembali ke masa itu.

"Lagi-lagi itu lagi.."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya itu sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Rasa nyeri menyerang kepala dan hatinya sesaat. Dia membuka matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris dark blue menatap sekelilingnya kosong. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Bukan tertawa senang melainkan tertawa putus asa.

"Aku.. tidak tau lagi.. harus bagaimana.." Ia mulai terisak mengingat kenangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kenangan yang seandainya bisa Ia hapus, namun apa daya kenangan itu selalu datang untuk mempermainkan dia setiap malamnya. Membawa bayang-banyang kekasihnya kembali.

"..di sini.. aku gila tanpamu.. Ryouta.."

― Kise Ryouta. Kekasihnya yang telah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Jujur saja, dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian sang kekasih karena sebagian besar di sebabkan olehnya. Sebuah pertengkaran simple yang menjadi akar dari semua ini.

Aomine berpikir, ya terlalu banyak berpikir..

Andai Ia bisa mengembalikkan waktu lagi..

Andai Ia bisa melindungi orang itu sekarang..

Andai Ia bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu sekarang..

Jadi semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi, dan tak perlu ada kesakitan, dan kesepian yang mendalam seperti ini..

KRIINGGGGG!

Bunyi alarmnya seakan berusaha menyeretnya kembali pada kenyataan dari nostalgia masa lalunya itu, mengingat bahwa Ia harus berangkat kerja, Ia telah menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang polisi, bahkan Ia mendapatkan kedudukan tinggi di pekerjannya, walaupun alasan utama Ia menjadi polisi adalah untuk bisa melindungi kekasihnya ―yang telah meninggal itu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit saja, Aomine sudah berseragam polisi setempat. Ketika ia hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya, manik dark blue nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pigura. Yang pada awalnya sudah niat untuk meninggalkan apartemennya di urungkan kembali.

Di dalam pigura itu ada sebuah foto di mana dua siswa mengenakan seragam Teiko di bawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Kedua wajah itu di hiasi dengan senyuman lebar dan semburat merah yang kentara. Siswa berambut biru tua merangkul pundak siswa berambut emas.

"..Ryouta"

Aomine memeluk bingkai foto itu dan airmatanya secara tidak sadar mengalir deras untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenangan saat mereka dekat di Teiko itu kembali lagi. Memenuhi setiap pikiran dan hati Aomine. Merasa cukup puas bernostalgia Ia menaruh kembali foto itu pada tempatnya. "Ittekimasu…" pamit Aomine ke arah foto itu dan Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut terpampang di paras tampangnya itu.

.

Ketika sampai di kantornya, Aomine memakirkan mobilnya lalu memasuki gedung dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi ruangannya, Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa tenang, Ia mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Begitu setengahnya selesai, dia merasa sangat bosan. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, Ia meminta ijin ke wakilnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dengan mudah Imayoshi ―wakilnya mengijinkan Aomine keluar ketika melihat sebagian besar sudah di selesaikan Aomine. Aomine mengganti baju dinasnya dengan pakaian santai.

Aomine mulai menyusuri jalan, Irisnya mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Tetapi tetap saja tak ada hal yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu. Aomine mulai mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat sang mentari yang bersinar ―kuning, sesuatu yang sangat familier dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sempat kaget karena dia sendiri tertabrak bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk. Aomine pun mulai bangkit berdiri

"Ittai-ssu.."

Hah?

_Surai emas itu.._

_Manik coklat madu itu.._

_Suara itu…_

"Kise.. Ryouta?"

"Eh? Kau kan.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Saat malam datang, Akane nih ceritanya lagi bengong denger lagu indo yang lama-lama, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini langsung mendarat di otak Akane, dan Akhirnya Akane langsung curcol gitu mau buat fanfict ini dengan ide yang belum disempurnakan, dan akhirnya munculah kolaborasi bersama Ryuukaze Hikari ini!

Maaf ya Akane, buat yang baru, jujur STUCK ide yang Aomine x Readers T-T mohon pengertiannya ya *bow*

Ehmm, enaknya ini fanfict di lanjutin apa engga ya? R&R dong, Sankyuu ^o^~


End file.
